


Blep

by angellteeth



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Monster Falls (Gravity Falls), Gen, Its fjnny i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25917694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angellteeth/pseuds/angellteeth
Summary: Listen man. I got 2 hours of less than average sleep because of my hubris. This is your punishment as well as mine.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Blep

"You're not taking me seriously, are you Stanely?" Ford stopped his stupidly long lecture on something or other to scold his brother.

"It's very hard to take a cat man seriously." Stan just shrugged.

"And why is that?"

Stan did not answer, just poked his nose like a button.

As if it actually were a button, Ford immediately crossed his eyes and stuck his tongue out. He did _not_ do this on purpose.

It made Stan cackle like it was the funniest shit he'd ever seen.

"Holy shit!" He wheezed between bouts of laughter. 

Ford quickly righted his face. "No, shut up, stop laughing!"

Stan did not stop laughing. He also did that several other times. RIP.


End file.
